L'étrange anniversaire de Monsieur Rogers
by Sam Tyler
Summary: Des chansons, de la musique, des Avengers... Tout pour faire une fête inoubliable à notre cher Captain !


\- Monsieur Fury ! Un appel de Tony Stark sur la 5 !

\- Oh non...

Nick Fury appuya sur la touche 5, rempli d'angoisse et au bord de la crise de panique. Qu'avaient-ils encore fait ?..

\- Fury ! Bon Stark, j'espère que...

\- LEEEEEEEEEEEE PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS...

\- Mon Dieu.

\- CHOUETTE C'EST BARTON ! LA VEDETTE C'EST BARTON !

Fury se frappa violemment la tête plusieurs fois sur son bureau. Mais c'était avant que son assistante ne vienne le voir et lui dise :

\- Monsieur, vous devriez regarder la chaîne info...

Fury se traîna jusqu'à la télévision où tous ces collègues du Shield étaient réunis pour voir des scènes de débauche malsaine. Barton, debout sur une chaise, et les Avengers autour qui dansaient et chantaient à tue-tête :

\- C'qu'il est grand, c'qu'il est beau et bien bâââtiiiii !

C'est alors que Barton déchira sa chemise en hurlant :

\- Et mon torse velu fait ma célébritééééé !

Pour Fury, la question était réglée : trois aspirines, un whisky et au lit !

 **Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?**

Dans l'ascenseur de la Tour Stark, Captain et Banner étaient en plein débat :

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous être inutile, je n'y connais rien en électronique...

\- Pourtant, je vous assure que votre aide est primordiale.

\- Attendez... Vous ne me préparez pas une fête pour mon anniversaire au moins ?

\- Ah, c'est votre anniversaire ?

Bien entendu, Captain ne crut pas à son innocence. De toutes façons, il allait vite être fixé. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et à son grand étonnement, la Tour semblait vide. Et ça, ça craint. Captain avança très lentement, regardant autour de lui mais pas de décoration, pas de ballons, pas de choses bizarres tombant du ciel... Il était presque déçu. Un cri résonna derrière lui et le fit sursauter. Stark débarqua en armure, essayant de se dandiner comme il le pouvait en chantant :

\- C'est géant ! Captain est dans le vent !

Thor arriva ensuite, remuant son marteau en rythme :

\- D'allégresse en Grèce, on chante qu'il est le plus grand !

Loki marmonnait derrière « Non je ne chanterai pas c'est ridi- » mais Barton le jeta comme une chaussette, et il fut bien obligé de continuer :

\- C'est un pro, l'Apollo du show !

Barton arriva donc à son tour :

\- Un monstre sacré qui met tous les monstres KO !

Stark monta sur la table :

\- Il n'était personne !

Banner derrière lui :

\- Zéro, zéro !

\- Il tire le banco, c'est un Héros !

Ils se regroupèrent tous pour chanter le refrain :

\- De zéro en héros, il a changé de peau ! Zéro en héros, illico !

La chanson se termina en un final de confettis, de minis feu d'artifice et de lumières disco. Captain sortit de derrière le canapé où il s'était réfugié. Les autres Avengers l'applaudirent et Stark le serra un peu trop fort contre son armure :

\- Ah mon pote ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Ça te fait combien, 150 ans ?

\- Tony Stark, lança Thor, ce n'est pas gentil. En plus s'il n'a que 150 ans, c'est un jeune homme, moi j'ai 2563 ans.

\- Ça commence à se voir, marmonna Loki.

\- Une soirée karaoké, rien que pour toi, dans mon humble demeure !

\- Il ne fallait vraiment pas...

\- Jarvis, musique ! Qui commence ?!

Ouais, ouais, c'est bien joli tout ça, on fait la fête entre copains, et on m'oublie, moi ? Là c'est trop. Déjà la dernière fois chez les sorciers ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de moi, je vais leur montrer que je suis indispensable. Prenons possession de Jarvis. Ça, c'était facile, petit joueur, je l'ai déjà fait. Oh mais que vois-je ? Tony Stark a l'intégrale des chansons Disney ?... Et si je... Non... Je ne ferai pas ça... Enfin oui, on parle de Moi là quand même ! En prime, je filme et je diffuse sur la chaîne info en direct ! Sacré moi. Et maintenant, cours-jus ! Des éclairs tombèrent sur les Avengers qui tombèrent tous au sol. Thor se releva le premier, brandissant son marteau :

\- Le démon est revenu !

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Barton à moitié électrocuté.

Captain se releva et s'accrocha à la fenêtre. De là, il pouvait voir la pluie tomber sur les gratte-ciels new-yorkais. C'est alors que...

\- Clip, clap clap...

La musique ne tarda pas à suivre, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Ta mélodie est un enchantement Ah comme elle jolie ! La chanson de la pluie ! Clap clip clap !

\- Il nous fait quoi là ?.. marmonna Barton.

Mais derrière eux, Banner commença à pleurer :

\- C'est si émouvant... D'ailleurs ça me fait penser... Si on chantait... Moi j'ai une belle chanson...

\- Oh lalala, grommela Stark en essayant de disparaître, ça va encore être ma faute...

Banner s'assit sur le canapé et chanta :

\- Un jouuuur mon priiinnnce viendraaaa... Un jouuur, on s'aimeraaaa...

Thor alla l'attraper par la chemise :

\- Allons, ami Banner ! Soyez un homme ! Attrapez-ça !

Il lui mit son marteau dans les mains et Banner s'écroula au sol comme une masse. Thor grimpa sur la table et s'adressa à ses coéquipiers :

\- Attaquons l'exercice ! Pour défaire, les vilains !

Loki s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le canapé, il allait bien finir par disparaître... Thor attrapa Banner par le col et le secoua comme un prunier :

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de femmelettes ! Je sauraiiii faire des vrais hommes de vous !

Derrière lui, Barton et Stark commencèrent à faire les choeurs :

\- Comme un hooomme !

\- Soit plus violent que le cours du torrent !

\- Comme un hoooomme !

\- Soit plus puissant que les ou-ra-gans !

\- Comme un hooomme !

\- Soit plus ardent que le feu du volcan ! Secret comme les nuits de lune de L'ORIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEENNNT !

Barton fut le premier à applaudir :

\- Bravo, mais dis-moi, c'est une chanson aussi connue à Asgard ?

\- Nous sommes des guerriers, ami Barton ! Nous connaissons toutes les chansons !

\- Mais où est Stark ?

Debout sur le comptoir, Stark préparait les cocktails en se trémoussant et en chantant :

\- Hockety pockety wockety wock ! Abracabra Dabranak ! Et voilà des jolis cocktails, pour l'anniversaire de Captain ! Higitus Figitus Migitus mum ! Prestidigitori-um !

\- Quel est ce langage ? S'étonna Thor.

\- Ça doit être du Stark, remarqua Banner.

\- Hey, Thor, tu sais que nous avons un mot ici ? Lança Barton.

\- Un mot... mais quel mot ?

\- Viens et chante avec moi !

Barton sauta sur la table et prit son souffle :

\- C'est... Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ! C'est vrai que ce mot trop long est parfaitement atroce ! Mais faut le dire et vous serez à la page et plus précoce ! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious !

A côtés de lui, Banner et Captain, qui venait de comprendre la référence, s'étaient pris dans les bras et chantaient en choeur :

\- Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay ! Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay !

Barton attrapa Thor et lui dit :

\- Et si tu le dis à l'envers ça donne dociousalipristicfragicalisuper, mais c'est tout de même aller un peu loin !

\- Absolument, ami Barton ! Mon Frère, connaissais-tu ce mot très bizarre de supercali... Enfin ce mot ?

Mais Loki ne répondit rien, il se leva et poussa tout le monde hors de la table :

\- C'est moi Loki, c'est moi le roi, au royaume d'Asgard !

Stark lui répondit alors :

\- C'est la première fois qu'on voit un roi, avec si peu de poils !

\- Je voudrais déjà être roooiiii ! Yeaaahhh yeaaahhhh Je voudrais déjà être roi !

Mais la musique s'interrompit car des bruits étranges se firent entendre. Captain était parti tout seul dans son délire, levant les bras au ciel et chantant :

\- Alléluia ! Alléluia ! Tout le monde veut devenir un cat !

\- Quelqu'un va l'assomer ?.. proposa Stark.

\- Tout de suite ton altesse, lança Barton.

Stark commença alors à se trémousser :

\- Oh yeah ! Je suis né et fait pour régner, plus cool on ne peut pas trouver !

Loki arriva derrière :

\- Je suis le souverain de la nation, oui, le super-top des Apollon !

\- Ce vrai modèle de perfection, c'est bien moi !

Mais ils furent interrompus tous les deux par une voix claire et lumineuse, venant de Banner :

\- Mon amouuur je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve...

\- Tu m'as pourri mon groove ! S'exclama Stark.

Barton attrapa Banner et le jeta à travers la pièce alors que celui-ci crait :

\- Désoooolééééé !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? Demanda Loki.

\- Oh oui c'est nous les rois de ce monde ! Ohohohohouuuh yeaaaah

\- Ami Banner, commença Thor, rêve ta vie en couleur ! C'est le secret du bonheur ! Tu t'envoles ! Tu t'envoles !

Jarvis n'arrivait plus à se contenir et laissa exploser la musique :

\- Maître Stark, très cher ! Je suis un génie, chanteur, magicien ! Ton meiiillleuuuur aaaaamiiiiii !

Barton et Captain reprirent derrière :

\- Na Na Naaaa !

Hulk était en pleine dépression sur le canapé, Barton lui sauta dessus et l'attrapa par les épaules :

\- Un gars comme toi gagne à tous les coups ! Parce que t'as tous les atouts de ton charme fou !

Stark s'écria :

\- Dans cette Tour le grand amour entrera un jouuuur ! Oooooooh !

Les projecteurs se tournèrent vers Banner qui commença à chanter :

\- Je suis malin, méchant, vilain ! La guerre est mon quotidien ! Mais malgré mon caractèèèère...

Il alla s'asseoir au piano de Stark :

\- Moi j'ai toujours rêvé d'être un grand pianiste ! Merci ! Oui vous l'aurez compris moi j'ai un rêve !

Thor dansait dans tout le salon en faisant tournoyer son marteau et en répétant :

\- Il a un rêve ! Il a un rêve !

\- Ouais, là ça craint, c'est trop pour moi, décida Barton.

\- Clint Barton, mais où vas-tu ?!

\- Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais, et j'aime chacun des pas que je fais !

\- Hey, il se tire ! S'écria Stark.

C'était le signal. La troupe Avengers se jeta sur Barton et le scotcha au fond d'un fauteuil. Le projecteur se tourna vers Stark :

\- J'aime pas quand t'as l'air malheureux Barton, et complètement raplaplapla !

\- À quoi bon ! Ça ne sert à rien. Je suis ridiculisé !

\- Toi ? Jamais ! Parce que...

Ils se regroupèrent tous autour de lui :

\- Leeeeee pluuuuuuus beau c'est Barton ! Le plus costaud c'est Barton ! Perssssooonnnne vise comme Barton !

Banner restait le seul lucide dans ce groupe de malades mentaux, il empoigna le téléphone de Stark et appela Nick Fury en catastrophe.

\- Bureau de Nick Fury.

\- Au secours ! C'est encore nous !

\- Ne quittez pas.

\- LEEEEEEEE PLUUUUUUS CHOUETTE C'EST BARTON ! LA VEDETTE C'EST BARTON !

\- Et mon torse poilu fait ma célébritééééé !

\- AH QUEL CHAMPION CE BARTON !

\- S'il vous plaît, s'écria Banner, venez nous aider !

\- Ah non, répondit Fury, vous êtes des grands garçons, et vous passez à la télé en ce moment.

\- OH NON !

\- Mais si. Alors, débrouillez-vous.

\- Mais c'est pas notre faute !

\- Ni la mienne ! Bonsoir !

Banner reposa le téléphone, plus déprimé que jamais. Il marmonna « ah ben parfait... ». Tony monta tout en haut de ses escaliers et se mit à chanter en descendant les marches, mode diva activé :

\- La perfectiiiiioooooon... C'est moooooooiiiiiiiiiii, AH !

Loki, fâché qu'on lui vole la vedette, poussa à son tour la chansonnette :

\- Mon esprit hostile, mes coups faciles, ont fait les titres des journaux de la ville ! Mais je ne me force pas... Pour être méchant comme ça... Je suis criminel, c'est tout naturel !

Les autres le portèrent en triomphe :

\- Oh Loki ! Oh Loki ! Tu es le grand génie du Mal !

Le mode diva poussé au maximum, Loki alla s'enfermer (encore) dans la chambre de Stark. Thor alla frapper à la porte :

\- Mon Frère... Loki, je voudrais un bonhomme de neige ! Oh viens jouer avec moi !

\- Vas-t-en crétin.

\- Nous étions frères et amis mais c'est fini...

\- Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?.. Un royaume de solitude, ma place est là pour toujours...

\- Euh, pas dans ma chambre, j'espère ?

\- Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas ! Fais attention, le secret survivra ! Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments... De sentiments !

Loki ouvrit la porte mais il avait changé d'apparences : il était tout bleu avec des yeux rouges, et l'atmosphère était devenue glaciale.

\- Libéré ! Délivré ! Je ne mentirai plus jamais !

\- Ton frère est un schtroumpf ? S'étonna Stark.

\- Loki, ressaisis-toi !

\- C'est décidé je m'en vais !

\- Viens on part ensemble ! S'exclama Barton.

\- Leeeee pluuuus bleu c'est Loki ! Chantonna Captain.

Banner prit Thor et Stark dans ses bras :

\- Eh ! Vaut mieux penser, à une fille à aimeeerrr...

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Loki.

\- C'est c'que j'ai dis ! Une belle fille à aimer !

Barton regarda Thor :

\- Toi c'est sûr tu tombes toutes les filles comme des fruits mûrs !

Stark enchaîna :

\- Elles préfèrent l'allure de dur de dur en armure !

\- La mienne me trouvera beau ! S'écria Barton.

\- La mienne pas trop bleu, continua Loki.

\- Une fille m'attend depuis bientôt quarante ans ! Commença Captain.

\- Depuis tout ce temps, elle n'a sûrement plus de dents..., remarqua Jarvis.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'ascenseur, Nick Fury était tout de même venu voir ce qu'il se passait encore à la Tour Stark. Il entendait de la musique, des sifflements, et des chants. L'ascenseur arriva à destination et Fury découvrit le pire. Les Avengers tous collés ensemble en train de chanter :

\- UNE BELLE FILLE A AIMMEEEERRRR ! LALALALAAAA UNE BELLE FILLE A... !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il y eut un silence, puis Captain s'exclama :

\- Quoi vous ne savez pas ? C'est mon anniversaire ! C'est la fête !

Stark l'attrapa :

\- Mettez votre petite bavette Chéri, et nous on veille au reste !

Fury attrapa alors le virus de la danse et du chant, et partit dans le salon en balançant les jambes comme une danseuse du French Cancan et sauta sur la table :

\- Saaannnns faaaaçooon ! Sans grimaces !

\- Jusqu'à ce que vous criiez grâce ! reprirent les Avengers.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive c'est...

\- C'est ce que j'essayais de vous expliquer !

Mais trop tard, Fury était inarrêtable :

\- Demain on ira mieux ! Mais ce soir tout est bleu !

\- Surtout lui ! S'écria Stark en montrant Loki.

\- ON FAIT LA FÊTE !

\- OUI LA FËTE !

[Pour maintenir une bonne santé mentale à nos lecteurs, nous avons remplacer le reste de la soirée par un documentaire sur les langoustes.

 _Contrairement à une idée largement répandue, la langouste se nourrit exclusivement de fruits de mer. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de rester très humaine._ ]

Le lendemain matin, à la Tour Stark. Dans le chaos régnant, Fury et les Avengers furent réveillés par un bruit d'hélicoptère très familier.

\- Oh non, marmonna Barton.

\- Au moins cette fois Stark est habillé, remarqua Banner.

\- Plaît-il ? Demanda Stark.

\- Ah, j'ai eu trop d'espoir.

 **CE A QUOI VOUS AVEZ ÉCHAPPÉ :**

Jarvis : « Ah qu'est-ce qu'on est serrés, au fond de cette boîteuuuh ! »

Thor : « I'm a Baby Girl ! In the Barbie Wooorrrld ! »

Ensemble avec Fury : « Y. M. C. A. ! » avec costumes et chorégraphie.

Les Avengers appelant le Président des États-Unis à 2h du matin : « Alleeeeezzz viens boire un ptit coup à la maison ! »


End file.
